biomassfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chrisjia398/17th China International Medical Equipment Exhibition
The 17th China International Medical Equipment Exhibition Date:September 20th-22nd,2014 Venue:Shanghai International Exhibition Center(INTEX) 1.jpg 18th CIMEE (April 16th -18th ,2015-China International Exhibition Center) Approved by:Ministry of Commerce,PRC. Organizers:China Medical Equipment Industry Association China International Communication Promotion Association for Medical and Health Care World Health Industry Conference Organizing Committee Co-organizer: Taiwan Welfare Association Korea International Exhibition Co.,Ltd. Japanese International Association of Health and Welfare Flannery International Affiliate Center Supported by: The US-China Economic and Trade Promotion Association The United States Association of tradition Chinese Medicine UK Health Association German Aerospace Energy Biosciences Institute Organizer:Beijing Shibowei International Exhibition Co.,Ltd. ★ Industry background The regulations on the supervision and administration of medical devices shall be implemented as of June 1, 2014. According to the medical equipment production, management, usage,the food and drug supervision and administration department under the state council timely analysis and evaluation to the risk of medical apparatus and instruments change, adjust the catalogs. In 2013, the gross of Chinese medical market worths $ 400 billion and still will be rising at an annual double-digit percentage. According to medical monitoring network, the cake in the China medical market is becoming more and more huge, attracting international medical giants pay more attention to the Chinese market,have increased in China. More and more companies will put the Chinese market as the key market to the future revenue growth and profitability.However multinationals in China "barbaric growth" era has been lopsided ,Chinese regulators have become more stringent.Now compliance has become a topic of concern among Chinese and foreign enterprises . Although faced with all sorts of situation, it is also a mature market as they should.And the Chinese medical market for multinational companies still represents the endless opportunities! ★ Review The 16th China International Medical Equipment Expo 2014 attracted more than 800 exhibitors and covered the areas more than 30,000 ㎡, breaking the record of the previous Fair. In the opening ceremony, there were officials from over 24 embassies in china and The Ministry of Health、The Ministry of Commerce、[[|Development]] [[|Research]] [[|Center]] [[|of]] [[|the]] [[|State]] [[|Council]] and more than 80,000 professional visitors from 28 countries have witnessed the unprecedented event together!It is the first time that the exhibition attracted the so many leaders’ attention and was rated as the only one of the key exhibitions in national health industry. Shibowei Group has poured into twelve years’ effort to make“China International Medical Equipment Exhibition” become the biggest Asia Expo. Now, it has reached the point of specialization、internationalization、brand. With the improvement of service quality and management , the health industry has been recognized as the largest 、the most effective and the most popular in Asia market with the support of exhibitors and professional visitors from home and abroad. As the largest and most influential event in the field of medical equipment industry ,SBW-medical exhibition will fully integrate resources from around the world of the medical equipment manufacturers,buyers,distributors,hospitals,nursing homes,rehabilitation centers,professors,exports and scholars in the elder healthcare industry to provide a excellent platform for displaying,communication and procurement.Here,you can talk about the road of business development & seek cooperation about development plan. ★ About the Exhibitors: 1、Exhibitors’ products must have valid hygienic license, business license, trademark registration certificate, and products approval documents; the quality of the exhibition products should comply with the relevant standards. 2.Exhibitors who make sure to attend the exhibition should firstly contact the organizing committee to choose their ideal booth position, then fill in the exhibition application form and agreement form. Mail or fax the forms with your signatures to the organizing committee. The contract will be effective after being signed by both parties. Faxes or copies are valid . 3、Exhibitors upon receipt of the booth confirmation within five days, transfer the costs to the organizing committee designated bank account, overdue don't pay, the organizing committee Have the right to change the original booth or cancel its participation qualifications. 4、the organizing committee adhere to the first application, the principle of first payment, first to confirm. 5、the organizing committee according to the needs of the overall effect of the venue and fire safety, have the right to adjust part has confirmed the booth. ★ About the professional visitors and buyers A.【source and distribution of Professional visitor】 1.The distributors ,agents,franchisees,application providers,trading companies and food specially for the center,they all all have a sales network and highly reputation. 2.professional wholesale market for health food,supermarket,department stores,pharmaceutical business group,green health food stores, concession counter,health center,health management chain,private club,community supermarket chains and convenient stores. 3.foreign buyers,import and export trading companies,more than 130 countries Embassy Commercial Section ,industry association ,over 50 offices of provinces and cities in Beijing,SASAC central trade union system,home for respect of aged,research institutions ,the staff and senior manager of the health food manufacturers etc. 4.center of customer services,trade services institutions,gift shop,vital buyer units. B.【the invitation and policies of distributors and agents】 1、We will invite the ten-thousands of the dealers,distributors and agents in database of our company; 2、The implementation of the pre-registration form for professional audience will be applied in the show,the visitors and exhibitors who pre-registered will have access to the latest information of products and the other related services; 3、The latest trend of exhibition will be spread by newspapers,magazines,websites and other mainstream media in domestic and oversea,and invite the professional visitors and exhibitors by professional media. 4、we will post the information of exhibition to professional visitors by sending SMS,e-mail,post.And promptly update the date of exhibition; 5、We will advertise the publication ,release the information of exhibition ,broaden communication channel and invite more person with high-end social position by a series of outdoors and public media(such as metro/bus/road signs,etc). 6 In order to provide the better service for the domestic and foreign parts distributors/agents/buyers,welcome the worldwide distributor/agents/buyers to submit the application form of agent intend.The information will be sent the person who seek the investment.We will try our best to promote bilateral cooperation about agency; 7、All the distributor who submitted agency intent application,will obtain a freely give congress products manufacturer catalogue CD material and organizing committee will offer advertisement free on the official website for six months each year and mail you the latest products information to help you understand the latest industry dynamics. ★ If you are the following products suppliers,please reserve the booth： ● Medical equipment:all kinds of medical equipment and medical ancillary equipment,medical & aesthetic equipment,cardiac care,medical imaging,biochemical analysis instruments,Sphygmom- Anometers and thermometers and other types of home medical equipment; ● Diagnosis and treatment equipment:X-ray diagnosis and inspection equipment,ultrasound,nuclear medicine ,endoscopy system,ENT treatment equipment,dynamic analysis equipment,cryogenic equipment,dialysis equipment ,first aid equipment,etc; ● Ward care equipment and appliances:various types of bed,cabinets,dental chairs,beds,etc; ● Auxiliary equipment: sterilization products, oxygen supply equipment, blood bank equipment , medical data and image processing equipment, rehabilitation equipment , persons with disabilities and other special equipment ; ● Oral medical equipment : dental diagnostic medical equipment, dental surgical instruments , dental equipment ; ● hospital telemedicine systems , hospital medical information system, hospital office automation system ; ● Dressings : Medical bandages, gauze , masks, surgical gowns, medical adhesive plaster , bandage , cotton ball , medical gloves , surgical protective film, breathable medical Tape, adhesive, applicator , disposable syringes, infusion sets ; ● Ophthalmic medical equipment, orthopedic medical equipment, clinical laboratory equipment and diagnostic reagents ; ● Medicine:OTC,ETC,Chinese medicine,Pill. ● operating room, emergency room , medical equipment and apparatus ; Service Price List Ⅰ. Booth Price ⅡAdvertisement Price Journal Layout Advertising Prints Exhibition Site Ⅲ Forum Price Organizer committee: Organizing committee:Beijing Shibowei International Exposition Co., Ltd Add: Room 904, Cell 4, Building 1, Fortune Street Tower, Chaoyang Road No.69, Chaoyang District,Beijing,P.R.China. Post Code: 100123 Tel:+86-10-58485083 Tel: 86-10-85750141 Fax: +86-10-51413308 Mobile: 86-15201016571 E-mail: 2355821764@qq.com s294887758@hotmail.com Contact: Chris Jia Skype:healthcarechris Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts